Sangre, sudor y pasión
by B Ackerman
Summary: Una Bra que entrena y un Goten que, enceguecido, la llega a ver más allá de la hermana de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué desvaríos podrían suceder cuando la chica despierte con su olor de hembra de una estirpe superior, los mas bajos instintos del amable y sensible Goten? ¡Lemon! Oneshot (Disculpen los errores ortográficos, pronto lo arreglaré)


Se había obligado a salir de la cámara de su padre cuando su estomago la traiciono y empezó a gruñir pidiendo comida después de horas dentro, he de decir que el olor de la carne en la parrilla del jardín solo ayudaba a que se pusiera famélica. La cámara de gravedad se cerro tras ella y le dedico una ultima mirada a su padre, a quien pronto arrastrarían fuera de hay para que recibiera a sus amigos, a los que Bra sintió del otro lado del domo, conviviendo como siempre habían hecho. Camino hasta que entro por la puerta trasera, la del jardín, se paso la toalla por el cuello y lo estiro suavemente intentando destensarlo después de su duro entrenamiento.

Subió las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta y se encamino por el largo pasillo de paredes blancas que no sobresalían en la oscuridad, por último, doblo una esquina que la llevaba a su habitación. Absorta en sus pasos y mirando las piernas que algún día serian mucho mas tonificadas de lo que de por si, se sobresalto cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con el y dio un brinco de sorpresa.

—Bra—le dijo Goten con sorpresa.

—Me asustaste—la chica se toco el pecho y miro a sus pies. La botella de agua que anteriormente sostenía en las manos había rodado hasta los de el amigo de su hermano. Se agacho a tomarla al tiempo de Goten y este no pudo evitar mirar los prominentes pechos cuando se colgaron y sobresalieron de la prenda de ejercicio que dejaron ver la raya que los dividía.

La chica se levanto al tanto y miro a Goten con curiosidad.

—¿A dónde ibas?—Bra pensó que le diría que se había perdido de no ser porque el hijo de Goku conocía la corporación como la palma de su mano.

—Bulma me mando a decirles a Vegeta y a ti que la carne ya casi esta.—

—Si, me daré una ducha y bajare enseguida—el olor de la carne asada le llego a las fosas nasales y se pregunto porque Goten no había cruzado el jardín para cumplir lo que le habían dicho, en lugar de entrar en la corporación.

La verdad es que ni el mismo sabia.

Sus familias los esperaban allá abajo en una visita algo recurrente por parte la familia Son junto a la de Krilin y los demás guerreros que Bra ya conocía desde pequeña, y a los que estimaba como su segunda y extensa familia.

El joven miro el torso de la chica brillando, el sudor por el duro entrenamiento al que seguro la había sometido su padre se perdió en los pechos de la chica y, sin disimular, bajo la mirada a los cuadros visibles y un tanto marcados de el estomago de la hija de Vegeta y se pregunto cuando había crecido tanto, normalmente la veía al menos una dos veces por semana cuando llegaba a entrenar con Trunks, y jamás la había visto con mucho mas ojos que llegaran mas allá de una mirada fugaz al trasero de la chica, como cualquier otro hombre. Esa vez fue diferente.

Era tan o mas hermosa que su madre con esos ojos tan llenos de vida. Una version mucho mas mejorada de Bulma, gracias a la genetica que no era de ese mundo.

Cuando la chica se dirigió a su puerta y tomo el pomo, Goten hablo.

—Bra—la llamo—¿Cuántos años tienes?—le preguntó con una cara seria que la chica jamas había visto y frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

—Tengo diecisiete —siempre había supuesto que se sabia su edad, pues su sobrina tenia tan solo un año mas que ella.—Papá esta en la cámara, puedes avisarle si quieres. Dile a mamá que bajare en cuanto termine…

—Esta bien—le contesto el chico y se dispuso a caminar. Cuando Bra sacudió su pelo largo y lacio el olor de la chica llego a sus fosas, una mezcla de dulzura y poder llego hasta el, jamas la había visto recién salida del entrenamiento y no supo que hacer. Un olor que estaba mucho mas allá de la transpiración.

Recobro el sentido de la cordura cuando ya tenia a Bra del otro lado de la puerta, apresada contra su cuerpo y besándola de una manera en la que no solo eran los roces de labios, metió la lengua en la boca de la chica y esta, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, levanto la rodilla y golpeo la entrepierna de Goten por mero acto reflejo y no precisamente por sentirse forzada.

—¿Goten?—le hablo cuando logro apartarse, pero el chico solo se limito a lamerse los labios y tocar la parte que Bra había golpeado que, aunque no lo había echo fuerte, de todas formas dolía—¿Qué?...—se paso una mano por la cara y dejo salir un suspiro—¿Qué es lo que haces? Sal de la habitación…

—Bra, lo siento, no se lo que paso la verdad… lo siento—se dispuso a tomar el pomo y salir de la habitación de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

La hija de Vegeta se toco los labios, soltó otro largo suspiro y sin pensarlo y en contra de lo que Goten pensaba, corrió a la puerta y se pego a ella, evitando el paso de el joven guerrero que se le acercó y la miro con ojos lujuriosos, como Bra jamas lo había visto. Puso las manos en las mejillas de ella y vio en todo el esplendor la cara dura y el ceño que la hacia la hija predilecta de Vegeta, su mandíbula incluso era tan ruda que Goten pudo imaginarse a una saiyajin pura, con ojos azules. Siempre pensó que la chica imitaba al príncipe pero no, la genética saiyajin hacia mas mella hay que en la de su sobrina, tal vez por la sangre, pensó Goten.

Se abalanzó a el y lo primero que hizo fue compensar la separada abrupta del anterior beso, esta vez ella se vio en la necesidad de meter la lengua hasta que encontró la de el en donde se fundieron en una danza húmeda en donde solo había cabida para el sonido de sus lenguas húmedas enredándose entre si, saboreándose el uno al otro. Lo condujo a la cama cuando ya no necesito simples besos y sus bragas húmedas le perdieron mas que eso, se echo encima de el y el híbrido escurrió las manos por las caderas de la chica hasta que llego a sus pechos y, sin mas, desgarro el top que sostenía los senos, ellos bailaron sobre la cara de Goten, y aunque Bra estuviera dominada por la lujuria, eso no impidió que diera un chillido de sorpresa cuando enterró la cara entre ellos.

—¡Goten!—apretó la cabeza de este contra ella y en un mal movimiento cayo de bruces contra la alfombra del suelo. Goten dio una embestida sobre la ropa y Bra gimió mientras estiraba las manos a la entrepierna de el.

—Tendrás que hacer mas que eso para compensarme—se sonrió y miro a la chica sopesar la información.

* * *

Dio un chillido alto cuando Goten dio otra embestida, ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo llevaban y eso, aunque sumado a estar en la propia habitación y por ende la casa de la chica hizo que ninguno de los dos dejaran de hacer la peor indiscreción que cometerían en sus vidas. Bra, permitiéndose mas acercamiento, enredo las piernas en las caderas de su amante, se restregó y chillo en el oído de el, pidiéndole algo que aun no le había dado.

—Mas…—le pidió la chica. A Goten jamas le habían pedido eso, y lo atribuyo a que todo contacto sexual que había tenido, había sido con humanas,nunca lo habia hecho con alguien que pudiera soportar su fuerza de saiyajin al momento de fornicar sin contenerse.

Así que, cuando se lo pidió, aumento el ritmo de lo que venia haciendo desde hace rato y paso los brazos de la hija de Vegeta sobre su cabeza, los apretó sintiendo los músculos que ya había desarrollado y la mantuvo hay, dominada. Bra gimió sin contenerse.

Observo su boca abierta por el goce, respirando como un caballo tras su ultima carrera y se acordó de lo que había estado anteriormente hay, saliendo y entrando en algo que podía significar la recompensa por haberlo golpeado. La falta de experiencia de ella lo llevó a morderlo algunas veces y eso solo logro que Goten la tomara por la nuca y la enterrará mas entre sus piernas.

—Goten…—lo llamo y el la miro, sus ojos azules estaban tan apretados en un intento por no ver lo que su instinto le había instado a hacer en el momento que tuvo a Goten de frente, con sus ojos azabaches escudriñándola.

—¿Qué sucede?—la tomo por la nuca sin dejar el persistente movimiento y le beso el cuello con pequeñas mordidas que solo hicieron que Bra temblara bajo su cuerpo, a punto de culminar.—Princesa.—

Era una diosa. Sabia que era la princesa de su raza, con un titulo que valía mierda porque ya no existía el planeta de donde provenía su padre pero, que aun así, hacia a Bra la descendiente directa de una rama principal de la familia real. Tal vez fue por es que su instinto lo llevo a cometer eso, siendo ella la única saiyajin con la que podía aparear sin cometer incesto.

O tal vez fue por como la vio. Saliendo de el entrenamiento que cada vez la conducía a ser una guerrera como lo indicaba su sangre. Apretó la boca y lo único que salió fue un gruñido gutural de su garganta.

Ah, su sangre. Pellizco los pechos de Bra, y ella, apretó la alfombra con fuerza.

La había olido cientos de veces con el periodo, como también había olido a las mujeres de su familia, por supuesto ya era algo normal y eso jamas había sido el faro para intentar semejante desliz. La había visto crecer, había olido su primera menstruación a los once años, había olido su cuerpo lanzando feromonas por donde pasaba, al inicio de su adolescencia. Había podido oler tal vez su primera relación sexual con cualquier humano, de no ser porque era virgen, hasta ahora.

Jamas se habían tratado con otro sentimiento mas que el fraternal que de por si ya existía.

Araño la alfombra bajo ella, sus instintos mas bajos los habían llevado a terminarlo en el suelo y a Bra se le paso por la cabeza que sus antepasados lo hacían así, buscando lo mas brutal, como su raza.

—Princesa..—

—Dentro…—le susurró —Termina dentro.—y Goten así lo hizo, sintió su semilla escurrir por donde Bra lo había acunado sin miramientos. Ella se sacudió y sintió que sus piernas se volvían lánguidas. Término por segunda vez y no escatimo cuando la ayudo a terminar también. Con la cara entre ellas, acariciándola, la sintió convulsionar con la espalda arqueada y los ojos blancos de lujuria pegados al techo. Gritó de placer sin contenerse mientras la boca de el se llenaba del flujo que jamas había olido en ella, y que ahora le permitía saborear—¡Siiiii!

Al fin supo lo que había pasado. Lo supo cuando llevo la lengua asta los pechos, llevándose consigo el sudor de los dos entrenamientos del día, arrastrando su nariz por el cuerpo musculoso, tonificado y casi macizo de la chica. Había sido su olor de guerrera, de saiyajin, lo que había despertado los mas bajos deseos primarios del chico. Nunca la había visto salir del entrenamiento hasta ese día, brillando y destilando poder que encegueció a Goten. Una hibrida con la mas pura sangre saiyajin lo había conducido hacia esa locura.

—Pequeña—el pecho de la hija de Vegeta subió y bajo cuando el amigo de su hermano se sentó sobre la cama y se la llevo consigo, buscando mas acercamiento, paso la palma de su mano por la entrepierna de ella y puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo, besos los labios gruesos que si había heredado de su madre y no le importo comerse los restos de su primera corrida.

Temiendo caer presa de la lujuria y haciendo uso de la poca voluntad que ya le quedaba, hablo.

—Vete—le ordeno Bra. Observo la expresión dura de la princesa que ya le había visto anteriormente y que estaba hay por herencia, encima de toda esa belleza de ojos azules y labios gruesos. Supo que no podía ser de otra forma con ella y entre saiyajins cuando la beso y ella mordió los labios del hijo de Goku sin poder contenerse. Con los ojos apretados. Por ultimo, beso su pequeña nariz y dejo a Bra en la cama antes de salir de hay sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Reacomodo la falda de su pequeño vestido rojo cuando termino de bajar las escaleras, se permitió observar sus tacones altos decorados con una correa dorada que con tanto esmero había elegido en el centro comercial con una semana de anticipación y que la hacían ver con mas altura de la poca que ya tenia.

—¡Nos vemos luego!—gritó para dar aviso a sus familiares, Bulma y su hermano contestaron al unísono y solo Vegeta asomó la cabeza desde el umbral de la cocina, dio un vistazo a el atuendo de su hija y soltó un gruñido—Nos vemos luego papá—le sonrió tiernamente y este puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo mientras volvía a sentarse a devorar los filetes de carne que su madre con tanto esmero había preparado para la familia.

Había podido convencer a su padre de no entrenar esa tarde porque tenia una cita con sus amigos, por supuesto no habría accedido de no ser por que Bulma apareció argumentando que podrían hacer algo juntos mientras su hija salía y su primogénito entrenaba con Goten.

Goten.

Le pregunto miles de veces la hora de su entrenamiento a su hermano y este le contesto que a la misma hora que ella se iría, a las ocho, le había contestado con un tono indiferente que hizo pensar a Bra que su hermano se había enterado de todo, pero solo era que estaba ataviado de documentos de la empresa que le costaba responder.

Si el o Vegeta se habían dado cuenta, no habían dado muestras de querer reprenderla, o a los dos. Y Bra lo agradecía.

No se lo había topado en todo ese tiempo y Bra lo agradecía.

Jamas había sentido tantas ganas de salir corriendo de casa para irse con sus amigos , y esa vez así paso. Salió con prisa de la corporación antes de que _el_ llegara, se peino un tanto el cabello y se apresuro a la cochera donde debía coger el aerocoche que su madre le había prestado después de intensos ruegos.

—Princesa.

Su piel se erizo como aquel día y trago duro cuando lo sintió detrás. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sus ojos azules lo observaron con un repentino atisbo de lucidez. No lo había visto desde aquel día de la imprudencia que cometieron. Cuando ella había llegado al jardín para gozar con sus amigos la parrillada que Bulma había organizado y que Trunks cuidaba, Goten ya estaba hay platicando y riendo con todos, por suerte Vegeta aun no salía de la cámara y nadie noto su ausente, nadie miro el porque el tardío de la chica y el de Goten al mismo tiempo, cuando su madre le pregunto ella le respondió que se había sentido cansada, se había duchado y después tomado una siesta, Bulma le sonrió y siguió sirviendo la carne asada; al parecer todos no le dieron importancia y solo la mente calculadora de la androide rubia pareció notarlo, la miro de pies a cabeza y Bra se puso nerviosa cuando la noto observándole las piernas y el porque de su repentina rigidez, pero numero 18 no pareció dar indicios de querer delatarlos, si es que ya se había dado cuenta.

—Tengo prisa Goten, cuídate. —subió una pierna al auto pero Goten la detuvo de un brazo. Sin importar cuando la chica le arrebató su brazo de una sacudida, miro sus piernas cada vez mas gruesas que aquel día que las había visto tan naturales como ella y sin ese vestido que las hacia lucir en todo su esplendor. Sonrió.

—Bra, no te había visto desde hace meses, te has vuelto mas fuerte que aquel día. ¿Sigues entrenando con Vegeta?.

—Si—se llevo las manos al cuello y se acaricio —Trunks esta en la cocina, te esta esperando. Debo irme.

—Princesa espera—por alguna razón que no entendía, ese noble apelativo que anteriormente tanto le gustaba, ahora le causaba escalofríos cada que ese chico lo pronunciaba. —Sobre lo que paso…

—No ocurrió nada Goten.—por puro instinto, se llevó las manos al vientre, donde seguramente, de no haberse prevenido a tiempo después de aquello, ahora estuviera un bulto del que dudaría poder deshacerse. Claro que había pasado _algo_ , mas bien _todo_.—Ya pasaron cinco meses. Nada ocurrió. Nadie se entero.

—Escucha, se que fue repentino pero la verdad no se que paso…—intento tomarla de la cintura pero Bra se alejo con el entrecejo fruncido, como si le hubiera echo algo de lo que ella no haya sido capas de parar. Por ninguna circunstancia había sentido que la forzaba porque ella también lo quiso. —Bra, quiero que sepas que no intente aprovecharme ni nada de eso, si tu lo habrías querido habría parado. Solo fue la pasión la que me llevo a eso.

Se mantuvo fría ante todo y solo le dejo ver a Goten una expresión que distaba la de Bulma a pesar de su idéntico parecido.

—Si Goten solo fue la pasión—ella también lo había sentido así, solo era pasión la que había sentido, ahora ya no sentía nada. Ni tampoco Goten lo hacia ¿verdad?.—Solo fue un desliz.

Goten se paso una mano por el pelo y le sonrió al puro estilo Son, parecía aliviado y tuvo que desviar sus ojos azules cuando los músculos de Goten se saltaron por encima de la camisa de entrenamiento, se sonrojo y carraspeo un poco, el moreno lo noto y alzo una ceja, nada había cambiado en ella, tenia la misma expresión que cuando la vio dirigirse a su habitación. Solo que esta vez estaba mas hermosa que aquel día, Goten juraría que su cuerpo había cambiado por aquel incidente, se había vuelto tal vez mas preparado de lo que ya estaba y eso la hacia ver como la diosa que Goten siempre había creído que era, relegando el apelativo de princesa de su raza.

—Adiós Goten. Debo irme.

—Adiós Bra—la observó entrar al coche sacudiendo su vestido y sus cabellos lacios, la vio salir del jardín para visitar a los amigos que Goten ya conocía. Tal vez algún día alguno de ellos tuviera el privilegio de tocarla, porque sabía que Bra se casaría y tendría críos con un humano al que el padre de la chica siempre consideraría inferior a su raza y a su linaje, por que Bra era una saiyajin y los saiyajin eran como dioses en ese mundo, y siempre caminarían por sobre los humanos, mirándolos como simples hormigas en su camino, Bra y su familia habían nacido para gobernarlos a todos y así seria hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Sonrió y entro en la corporación a paso lento donde su amigo ya lo esperaba.

Sabia que a la mestiza de Vegeta le esperaba una vida vacía de complacencia y, al parecer, Bra ya había sopesado ese destino, no se tomaba mas del tiempo necesario para pensarlo pues sabía que sus padres vivían en armonía aún con la diferencia abismal entre ellos, y por algún extraño motivo, a pesar e eso, a Bra se le paso por la cabeza después de su contacto intimo, en el momento que termino y Goten la sostuvo en su regazo, que ningún humano llegaría a complacerla como el híbrido había echo esa tarde.

La princesa había nacido para ser superior y jamás se doblegaría ante un humano que no tomara la iniciativa como el lo había echo, siempre pediría _mas_ , y eso, solo Goten, el mestizo, sabría como hacerlo y compensarlo como nadie mas podría.

Después de todo, Bra era una guerrera y por sobre todo una saiyajin, y abecés, la sangre llama.


End file.
